Play With Fire
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Harry and his friends just graduated from 7th year Hogwarts, but Hogwarts has now been expanded into a model of Muggle University. What exciting surprises will await the now Adult Harry? Who all wants him and why? And why would he mail his enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Play With Fire

A/N: I've made some changes in format and content from what it started as…hopefully it's a bit improved.

Pairing(s) – Harry and Severus will be my main pairing I think, but there will be others trying to get Harry as well. There will be a vote for those. There will be at least one trio. Harry will be in a triangle of some kind. He may end up being accosted by several people before my story is over with.

Vote for your favorite person for Harry to be with…the top two at least will battle it out with some interesting results…You can vote for one and only one person. For the moment…Harry will have several guys after him for various different reasons…heh…heh heh…We'll start off with one of my personal favorites…

Warnings – Cursing, YAOI!, Possible Dark!Harry (not evil tho), and any other random stuff that pops into my head (you'll be warned before each chapter if there is something to be warned about. Almost nothing is going by the books here. Dumbledore is alive, but not entirely good. Sirius is still alive, and book 7 never happened.

Disclaimer –I own nothing, Except for Amethyst and Shadow…they'll be introduced later, but they're not people.

Summary – Harry and his friends just graduated from 7th year Hogwarts, but Hogwarts has now been expanded into a model of Muggle University. What exciting surprises will await the now Adult Harry? Who all wants him and why? And why would he send a letter to his enemy?

This story was inspired by a song. Fire (Sexy Dance) By Paulina Rubio. I know the letter to Voldie thing has been done before, but hopefully not the way I've done it here. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in his new room thinking about all that had happened recently…and what was about to happen. He and his friends had just graduated before the Summer, but they were now back at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had decided to expand into a Muggle-style university. The students that chose to participate in this program would choose a field of study and receive specialized training for that field. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and several others had decided to stay and be the "Guinea Pigs" for the program. Harry had decided to become a Medi-Wizard. He's tired of fighting, and seeing pain and death. Hermione has decided to aim for minister of magic. Neville is going to be a magical botanist. Ron…well he still hasn't made up his mind yet.

Voldemort is still out there…wreaking havoc. Harry just wanted the fighting to end, and at this point he could care less how it happened…just so long as it does. Dumbledore seemed to be losing it lately and the light side was having a hard time fighting Voldemort's forces, and they were looking to him for leadership. Harry's 17, legally an adult in the wizarding world, but hardly old enough to lead an army of any kind…if only he could make everyone else see that. After thinking for what seemed like hours, Harry arrived at a decision. He would write a letter to Voldemort and demand an end to the war. So he sat at his desk and started writing. He decided that addressing him by his chosen title might be better than what he called the man in his head.

_Lord Voldemort,_

_You've probably checked this for curses and such, and are undoubtedly surprised to find none. That's because I'm not interested in cursing you, or harming you at all. Not anymore at least. I want this war to end, just like everyone else I'm sure. I know you like to get right to the point of things so I will. I want you to stop fighting. Scratch that…I Demand that you stop fighting and surrender your forces. In fact…I order you to. No one will try to kill you anymore, and no one will be trying to kill me anymore. Everybody wins. Feel free to reply, just don't send anything nasty. It's just common courtesy since I didn't try to harm you._

_Harry J. Potter_

Once he was finished he went to the owlery and used a school owl, after explaining to Hedwig that it was for her safety, to send the letter off before he could change his mind.

The Next Day

Harry woke slowly, mildly aware of someone poking him in the side as he swatted at them.

"Get up Potter."

That voice that was practically seething in anger could only belong to one person. Severus Snape. Harry shot up out of bed and was across the room in the blink of an eye. He made the mistake of backing into a corner, though he didn't realize it yet.

"What the Hell are you doing in my Bedroom?"

This was the only coherent thought in Harry's head after his abrupt return to the waking world. It wasn't everyday that one woke up with an angry Potions Professor in their room. Snape slowly stalked towards Harry until the boy's back was against the wall. He stood over him with a look of pure rage on his face.

"What, in Merlin's name, were you bloody well thinking?"

"I haven't done anything to you as far as I know, so would you care to tell me why you're mad at me now?"

Harry really was clueless. He had no idea what he had done to gain the man's ire this time.

"I received a message from the Dark Lord this morning. Would you like to guess what it was about?"

Snape was actually enjoying himself now. Watching the boy's confused face trying to figure things out. He could see the moment the boy realized what he was referring to. His eyes went wide and his jaw popped open a little bit, and he thought the boy was almost shaking.

"Um…I…uh…He's angry about something?"

Harry decided to play dumb. He knew now what must have happened…Voldemort told Snape about his letter…which can't be good seeing the way Snape was glaring at him. The glare softened to something more like aggravation.

"You stupid, foolish boy."

This was not said with malice…more like…affection? Harry couldn't tell, he was too busy trying to wake up.

"You should not have done that. He's not happy about you making demands and trying to order him to do something."

"I don't see anyone else doing anything constructive to end this damn war. You're the only one in the entire order that has the Balls to stand up and do something. I'm tired of hiding and waiting. I'm going to end this one way or another."

Harry's declaration actually made Snape pause, and really look at him for once. Harry way no longer a scrawny , 11 year old boy. He was a well muscled 17 year old young man now. What shocked Severus was what the boy said about him, he almost sounded as if he admired him.

"You know Potter, one might almost think you actually liked me."

At this Harry's face seemed to drain of all color, and his mouth started working like a fish out of water. Severus took a step closer to him, testing the boy's reactions. Harry attempted to step back but realized he was in a corner. He looked down at the floor so Snape wouldn't see how red his face had gotten. Unfortunately for him, this was the reaction Snape was looking for. The reaction that told him exactly what he wanted to know. Harry Potter was not only interested in other males, but for some reason…one of those males was Severus.

"Look at me Potter."

Harry shook his head slightly, he was biting his lip so hard he was afraid he'd draw blood soon. He was trying so hard not to react, he knew the man was baiting him, trying to provoke him into doing something, though he didn't know what yet.

Severus stepped even closer and Harry's entire body started to shake with his efforts to remain still and not try to run away. Severus reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

"I told you to look at me. Trying to hide things from me is useless and only serves to anger me."

Harry tried to pull his head away from him but it seemed to be a useless effort. The more he struggled the closer Snape moved, and the tighter his grip became.

"Stop it Potter. I will ask you this one time, and only one time. Why did you send that letter, and why did you feel the need to make demands of someone so powerful?"

Harry's eyes flashed with something, panic or anger, and he tried to pull away yet again…this time he actually succeeded. He ducked under Severus' arm and tried to run for the door, but the older man was prepared for this move. Severus grabbed Harry around the waist and dragged the boy to him. Harry's back was pressed against Severus' chest, his arms pinned to his sides. Harry struggled to get loose, only managing to further frustrate Severus. Finally the man had had enough and grabbed the boy's chin with one hand and gently latched his teeth to the boy's earlobe. This served to end his struggling immediately, as a startled little gasp made it's way out of his throat.

"I thought I told you to stop. I will not warn you again Potter."

The sensuously silky voice purring in his ear made Harry shiver. He could feel the arousal of the other man pressed against his backside…which was not helping him…at all.

"Now…you will answer my question, or I will force an answer out of you. Which will it be?"

The tone of that voice let Harry know that he was serious about this threat, though he wasn't sure what the man would actually do to him. Harry bit his lip again to try and keep from saying anything…he didn't want this man to know his reasons for sending the letter.

"Very well then Potter. You leave me no choice but to force you to answer me."

Harry closed his eyes as Severus turned him around and pinned him to the wall, he was positive the man was about to curse him now.

A/N: There you go. That's the start to my story. I already put a little fun scene for you…more to come later. The story will focus around Harry, and there will be several advances made on his person until I decide who he'll end up with. This is where all of you come in. You have to vote for your favorite Harry partner…then I'll pick which one or two will end up with Harry. Or something along those lines…


	2. Chapter 2

Play With Fire

Pairing(s) – Harry and Severus will be my main pairing I think, but there will be others trying to get Harry as well. There will be a vote for those. There will be at least one trio. Harry will be in a triangle of some kind. He may end up being accosted by several people before my story is over with.

Warnings – Cursing, YAOI!, Possible Dark!Harry (not evil tho), and any other random stuff that pops into my head (you'll be warned before each chapter if there is something to be warned about. Almost nothing is going by the books here. Dumbledore is dead, but not by Snape. Sirius is still alive, and book 7 never happened.

Disclaimer –I own nothing, Except for Amethyst and Shadow…they'll be introduced later, but they're not people.

Summary – Harry and his friends just graduated from 7th year Hogwarts, but Hogwarts has now been expanded into a model of Muggle University. What exciting surprises will await the now Adult Harry? Who all wants him and why? And why would he send a letter to his enemy?

This story was inspired by a song. Fire (Sexy Dance) By Paulina Rubio.

A/N: I only got 4 reviews when I first posted this thing. I changed a few things so maybe it will be received better this time. To thank those 4 reviewers I will mention them here and dedicate this chapter to them. Honey Fujioka, sarahann08, emerallde, and Gothic Tigress.

**Chapter 2**

Harry closed his eyes as Severus turned him around and pinned him to the wall, he was positive the man was about to curse him now. He slowly opened them when nothing happened, only to find Snape's face dangerously close to his own. Snape wore a decidedly dark smirk that sent shivers through Harry's body.

"We need to work on that bold streak of yours before it gets you killed…"

"Um…Could you…maybe…back up a bit…please?"

Snape's eyes seemed to glitter for a moment. He suddenly raised his hand and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, pulling him into a rough and almost bruising kiss. Harry struggled a bit before giving in with a quiet and helpless moan. Snape had a very pleased look on his face as he pulled back.

"Now…tell me why?"

Harry groaned and gave Snape his best glare…which at that point had all the ferocity of a wet kitten.

"Fine…you want to know so badly. I sent him that letter because I'm sick and tired of all the damned fighting. I'm tired of seeing people die to protect me all because of some stupid prophesy. Prophesies can change, they can be inaccurate. Why does the entire wizarding world have to put the hope of their survival on the shoulders of one boy? I want to be able to enjoy my life without the threat of someone trying to kill me every time I leave the safety of the school. Is it really too much to ask for? Am I not allowed to want safety and peace?"

Harry started off yelling, but by time he had reached the end of his rant he was almost at a whisper. Severus felt himself soften at the boys words. He reached out and gently held the boy's face in his hands.

"No. It's not too much to ask for."

Severus sighed and looked Harry in the eyes.

"He wants to meet with you…someplace neutral. You are allowed to bring one person with you, and he gives his word on his magic that neither of you will be harmed."

Harry's brow furrowed in though for a moment.

"There's only one person that I can think of who would understand why I'm doing this and be willing to help."

"Do I want to know?"

Harry grinned at him.

"Hermione of course."

"Of course. I hope you know what you're doing…for your sake and for hers. I will not be able to help you."

"I know that…I'm not asking you to."

Snape gave Harry a hard look and one more searing kiss before sweeping from the room. Harry sank onto his bed with a hand on his mouth…he could still feel his lips touching his own. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when someone burst into the room.

"What the hell?"

"Geez Harry, good morning to you too."

"Sorry Ron…just a bit agitated right now. Give me a couple minutes and I'll meet you downstairs ok?"

"Sure thing man. What did Snape want?"

"Nothing important…just to tell me not to even think about picking potions for my course of study…not that I would want to."

"Too right mate. Mione and I will be by the portrait when you're ready."

Harry let out a breath as Ron left…that was a nice save he thought. He did enjoy having his own private room now…even if it was a bit odd after so many years sharing. For those that chose to join the program they had their own wing of the school. They had a big common area with little hallways branching out from there. Each little hallway held the doors to several private rooms, each with their own bathroom. After sharing with so many other guys it was both strange and wonderful to have his own space for the first time.

He joined the other two at the portrait hole and they proceeded to walk to the Great Hall to meet with Headmistress McGonagall to choose their course of study, a.k.a. their major. She tried to convince Harry to join the Auror field with Ron, but he had no interest in doing that. He was surprised when Ginny and Draco both backed him up and the woman finally relented to his wishes. After everyone had chosen their field they hung around to mingle a bit. Harry was surprised to find out some of his friend's choices.

Harry - Medi-Wizard - Madame Pomfrey

Hermione - Politics - Malfoy Sr.

Ron - Auror - Lupin

Neville - Magical Botany - Sprout

Luna - Astronomy - Firenze

Ginny - Auror - Lupin

Seamus - Transfiguration Teacher - Sirius

Dean - Charms Teacher - Flitwick

Draco - Potions - Snape

Blaise - Politics - Malfoy Sr.

Pansy - Auror - Lupin

Ginny had been advanced a year for many reasons and had graduated with the rest of the group, Sirius had been proven innocent when Pettigrew showed himself by accident and was not teaching transfiguration…all in all Harry was happy that everyone was together. He was also happy that he would be working with Madame Pomfrey…he practically lived in her hospital wing anyway, and she had become a sort-of mother figure to him. He grinned at Luna when she told him she was going to do Astronomy…it fit her personality in his opinion.

After about an hour of mingling and talking the Headmistress told them all to go meet with their respective professors. They all but flew out of the Great Hall and she couldn't help the smile on he face as she returned to her office.

Harry bounded into the Hospital Wing, out of breath, and was immediately dragged to a bed and tested for injury or illness. He laughed lightly at the typical routine.

"I'm not here for treatment. I'm your new full-time student…I want to become a Medi-Wizard."

"Oh Harry dear. I'm so glad to hear that…you'll make an excellent healer. I am happy to have you in here uninjured for a change."

They both shared a laugh before she started outlining her training plan for him…it all seemed fairly straightforward…except one thing.

"We'll be working with Snape and his student? Why?"

"Because dear…any healer knows that having a strong working relationship with a potion maker is essential. How else do you get potions, and the knowledge of which ones to use?"

"I guess that makes sense. Who is Snape's student?"

"I'm not sure…but we'll find out shortly…they're due to arrive any minute now."

They both turned as the door to the hospital wing opened and Snape stepped in, followed by his student. Harry gaped for a moment.

A/N: I know…cliffy…gotta get ya'll to come back somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Play With Fire

I have a new poll up on my page. Please go and vote. Thank you.

Warnings – Cursing, YAOI!, Possible Dark!Harry (not evil tho), and any other random stuff that pops into my head (you'll be warned before each chapter if there is something to be warned about. Almost nothing is going by the books here. Dumbledore is dead, but not by Snape. Sirius is still alive, and book 7 never happened.

Disclaimer –I own nothing, Except for Amethyst and Shadow…they'll be introduced later, but they're not people.

This story was inspired by a song but is NOT a song-fic. Fire (Sexy Dance) By Paulina Rubio.

A/N: This chapter is going to bounce from once scene to another, just a fair warning. Also, I think I may have mixed up what Pansy and Blaise were going to study so just in case: Blaise is politics with Hermione, and Pansy is Auror with Ron and Ginny.

**Chapter 3**

Harry felt his mouth drop open as Snape and Draco Malfoy walked into the room.  
Malfoy scowled for a moment and was about to say something, most likely an insult, when Harry stuck out his hand.

"So…Draco…since we're going to be working together for the foreseeable future, maybe we can try to be friends, or at least try to not kill each other?"

The irony of the moment was not lost on Draco, but he was tired of always fighting Harry and losing, besides…the other boy was quite attractive. He reached out and shook Harry's hand with a small smirk.

"Alright Potter…Harry…we can try it."

Harry almost glowed as he grinned. Severus shook his head.

"You really are desperate for peace aren't you Harry?"

"Yes Severus…I really am."

Poppy smiled and led them into her office to discuss who would do what and how it would work.

Hermione and Blaise met outside of Lucius Malfoy's office. She looked so nervous that Blaise couldn't help himself; he started trying to make her feel better.

"He's not really that bad. Besides, you're really smart so he'll accept you, maybe even admire your intelligence."

She still looked unsure.

"I hope you're right because otherwise, this is going to be absolute Hell."

Blaise gave her a look of shock and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear the goody goody head lioness curse?"

Hermione smiled at him.

"I spend most of my day surrounded by boys, several of whom are Weasley's. I do have perfect hearing."

Blaise nodded a bit.

"Valid point."

A silky voice slid into the conversation, freezing the two in place.

"If you two are finished chatting we can get started."

Blaise nodded and rolled his eyes as he had to practically drag Hermione into the room as her courage utterly failed her.

Back in the Hospital Wing Harry was practically bouncing in his seat. Severus looked like he was ready to tie him down, but Draco and Poppy looked amused.

"So…When do we start?"

"Tomorrow Potter, and if you do not sit still I will tie you to that chair."

Harry froze and blinked at the dangerous tone Severus voice had picked up. Draco snorted at the two. Severus suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eye as he turned to Poppy.

"Poppy?"

"Yes Severus?"

"Did Potter happen to tell you of his latest attempt to remove himself from the population?"

Harry groaned at the 'out-with-it' look he received from the medi-witch. Draco also looked at him curiously.

"I wasn't trying to get myself killed, I promise. I'm just tired of the fighting. I never asked to be the damned 'Chosen One', you of all people know that best Poppy."

"Harry dear…what did you do?"

Harry sighed and was about to tell her when Severus beat him to it.

"He sent a letter to the Dark Lord and demanded his surrender."

Draco looked horrified.

"Are you a bloody moron Potter?"

Harry scowled at him, his eyes almost glowing in irritation.

"No I am not. I'd been up most of the night in pain because he went on a damned raid. It might not have been my most rational decision ever, but I'm sure as hell glad I did it.!"

Poppy gathered him into her arms as if her were a child, murmuring to him softly as she held him. The other two looked at her in shock, Severus more so.

"Oh Harry dear, I've told you to come to me when that happens."

Harry gave her a pitiful puppy face that had both Severus and Draco wanting to make him feel better too.

"I'm sorry, it was really late and I didn't want to wake you."

Severus shook his head at the sheer amount of mothering from the older witch. Draco smirked at Harry over her shoulder. Harry's response was to smile and give him a rather rude hand gesture. Draco looked outraged, but as he returned the gesture Poppy turned and caught him. She gave him a smack to the back of his head and yelled at him for improper behavior. Draco pouted when Harry burst out laughing. Severus frowned at the two of them and decided to deal with it later, right now it was time to corral the two off to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ron and Ginny were sitting in Remus' classroom, staring open-mouthed at a giggling Pansy. She has suggested a truce and the stunned looks she received had sent her into a giggle fit. Remus watched from a shadowed corner, clearly amused with the scene. He watched the three fall into a rapid fire Q&A session to figure out the details of the truce. He grinned as the stepped out of the shadows and they all jumped about a foot in the air.

"Shall we get started on your training? Excellent. Rule number one: Always be aware of your surroundings. It could save your life."

The three just nodded and he continued on to teach them various detection and anti-detection spells not taught in the regular curriculum.

Once everyone was finished they all met in the Great Hall and sat together at one table that had been added just for them. Harry and Draco shared their experience first swiftly followed by Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Ginny. Ron turned to Neville.

"Hey Nev, How did your first day with Sprout go?"

"It was brilliant! I got to handle plants she never let me near before. I even got to go into the forbidden greenhouse. I'm definitely going to enjoy this year."

His eyes were sparkling as he turned to Luna. She gave him a soft smile in return as she slipped her hand into his.

"What about you Luna Love, how was your day?"

The other guys; mainly Ron, Seamus, and Dean made kissy faces at him for the nickname. Harry smacked Ron's arm and he stopped, a glare from Hermione shut the other two up. Luna's soft voice seemed to float around the table as she spoke.

"It was quite enjoyable. Firenze is an excellent teacher. I've no idea why everyone says he's so hard to understand, he makes perfect sense to me."

Neville smiled and the rest of the Gryffindors just shook their heads and said nothing. Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, noticing the little shiver it caused.

"Harry, how is it that she's the only one who understands him?"

Harry gave him a little grin as he answered in a matching whisper.

"It's because they're both so vague and round about in their speech most of the time."

Draco nodded, but didn't lean back away from Harry. He stayed close, his breath ghosting over the other boy's neck causing little shivers. He looked as though he were leaning closer to the conversation, but he was really just trying to gauge Harry's reactions to him. Everyone looked at Seamus and Dean for their input and the two launched into a joint story, each taking turns to speak. Seamus started the whole thing.

"Well, Flitwick and Black decided to train us together in a joint thing. Black is awesome by the way…just don't try to pull any pranks on him."

Harry snickered a bit at the statement before Dean continued where the other left off.

"Yeah…Shea learned that lesson the hard way. He tried to spell Black's hair neon pink and, as you can clearly see, that plan backfired."

Everyone started laughing, especially Harry because he knew why it didn't work. Seamus pouted as he continued.

"He had to have had some kind of shield up or something. He refuses to tell me what it is though."

That finally did it for Harry. He started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair, and would have if Draco hadn't practically dragged him into his lap. Draco wrapped an arm around the other boy to keep him off the floor as everyone else laughed even more. He used his other hand to ruffle Harry's hair a bit. The big green doe-eyes he got in return for his gesture almost did him in right there. He gave Harry a quick, gentle kiss, unnoticed by the other students. Harry gave him a shy smile in return. At the teacher's table Severus had noticed the exchange and the wheels in his head started turn as he thought of a way to use this new development.


	4. Chapter 4

Play With Fire

I have a new poll up on my page. Please go and vote. Thank you.

Warnings – Cursing, YAOI! Possible Dark!Harry (not evil tho), and any other random stuff that pops into my head (you'll be warned before each chapter if there is something to be warned about. Almost nothing is going by the books here. Dumbledore is dead, but not by Snape. Sirius is still alive, and book 7 never happened.

Disclaimer –I own nothing, Except for Amethyst and Shadow…they'll be introduced later, but they're not people.

This story was inspired by a song but is NOT a song-fic. Fire (Sexy Dance) By Paulina Rubio.

**Chapter 4**

Draco managed to convince Harry to go practice on the Quidditch pitch with him. The two of them weren't competing or anything, just flying around and doing tricks. Draco almost had a heart attack when harry decided to hang upside down with only his ankles keeping him on the broom. Once the other boy was upright again Draco's heart started beating again.

"What the hell was that? Are you insane?"

Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"You look like a mother bird who just watched her chick try to leave the nest. Come on Draco, you've seen me pull stunts worse then that during matches. What's wrong with it now?"

Draco glowered at him for the bird comment.

"I didn't care if you got hurt then. Now I'm starting to get to know you better, and I'm seeing you as a friend. I don't want to see you get hurt Harry."

Harry's grin lit up his whole face and Draco looked like a deer in headlights. Severus had watched the whole scene from below, ready to catch Harry should he fall. He was amused at the reactions the green-eyed wonder could get out of the normally reserved Draco. He shot a spark into the air and almost laughed when the two boys nearly fell off their brooms in surprise. The two landed before him and he pointed to the locker rooms. The two rolled their eyes and Draco muttered something about mother birds. Severus narrowed his eyes but remained silent as Harry's snickers followed Draco into the Slytherin Locker room. He waited until he heard the water of the showers and entered the room. Standing in the shadows gave him the perfect opportunity to observe the former rivals.

Draco waited until Harry had stuck his head under the shower spray before making his move. He snuck up behind him and pinned him to the shower wall. Harry let out a little squeak of surprise as Draco's lips met his own. The blonde gently coaxed Harry's tongue into a duel for dominance, which Draco won for once. Severus growled low in his throat as he approached them, both of them freezing as his shadow fell across them.

He grabbed Draco's wrists in one hand, and Harry's in the other, before pinning them both to the wall. A simple sticking charm ensured that neither of his prey could escape. The boys exchanged looks of confusion and a bit of fear. Severus took turns teasing them, first one, then the other. He teased their nipples with licks, nips, and sucks that left them squirming against the tile wall. He wrapped a hand around each of their excited cocks and started slowly teasing them. When poor Harry finally broke down and began to beg for him to do more he relented and brought both boys to a rather loud climax.

When the two finally came down from their high Severus was gone and the two were on the floor panting. Harry looked at Draco in confusion.

"Did that just happen? I wasn't dreaming was I?"

"Not unless we both had the same dream…that's not possible by the way, in case you were wondering."

Harry nodded at him and then started biting his lip. Draco growled at him.

"Quit that, you're going to hurt yourself. If you have a question just ask it Harry."

"Well…I just…did you…did you like it?"

Draco snorted at the innocence of the question.

"Of course I did Harry. Did you enjoy it?"

Harry nodded with a bright red face. There were tears running down his face and Draco felt his chest tighten a bit.

"Then what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"What if he hates me now? I didn't fight it, I liked it. What if he thinks I'm disgusting?"

Draco sighed and pulled Harry close to him.

"He wouldn't have done it if he thought it was gross Harry. He wanted us to enjoy it. I'll go with you to talk to him later alright? We'll talk to him together."

Harry nodded and the two dressed and returned to the castle for dinner. Harry was surprised when a large black owl landed in front of him. It stuck a leg out with a rather imperious look. Harry wanted to laugh at that but took the letter from the rather haughty bird. Harry cast a number of spells on the letter to make sure it wasn't dangerous before opening the thing.

Dear Potter,

I must admit I was rather surprised to receive a letter from you. I will not allow you to make demands of me; however, I do agree that this fighting has gone on long enough. I know I had Severus tell you of my demand, but I felt it prudent to put it in writing as well. I give you my word on my magic that neither you nor your chosen confidant will be harmed. We will meet in a neutral location of your choice to discuss a possible peace treaty. The minister of magic and Dumbledore will be there as well and have received similar letters. I will be bringing my familiar Nagini. If you accept this, send a reply with a location and time.

Lord Voldemort

To say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement, he was floored. He showed Hermione and she nodded.

"We should use the Shrieking shack as the meeting place. It's close enough to the school, but still neutral. It should be as soon as possible too, maybe tomorrow night?"

Harry agreed and sent a note to the headmaster who replied with his agreement. Harry penned a quick reply to the Dark Lord. The moment he had tied the message to its leg the bird was off. Draco and Harry excused themselves when Severus left the Great Hall. They followed him to his office in the dungeons and walked in before he could close the door.

"We need to talk to you about earlier."

Severus groaned. He locked the door and threw up a ward of silence.

"What is it you wish to say Draco?"

"Harry's worried Severus. He's afraid that you'll hate him for giving in, for enjoying it. I told him you wanted that…right?"

"Indeed I did. What would be the point of doing something like that if I did not wish for you to enjoy it Harry?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at his feet. Draco rolled his eyes and took the initiative.

"Severus? Do you want to be in a relationship with the two of us or were you just playing with us?"

Severus smirked at the blonde, knowing exactly what he was up to. The boy was trying to reassure Harry that this wasn't a casual fling, that he really was wanted.

"Yes Draco, Harry, I do wish to be with both of you. Is that acceptable to you both?"

The twin nods he received allowed him to relax a bit, but a second later he had an armful of grinning Harry Potter. Draco laughed at the gob smacked look on the older man's face.

The Next Night…

The closer it got to the time of the meeting the more nervous Harry became. He was shifting from one foot to the other every few seconds and Hermione was about ready to glue his feet to the floor. Everyone was there except for the Dark Lord and his pet. As the two finally arrived the tension in the air became thick. Harry watched the adults have a stare-down and finally stepped forward, drawing all eyes in the room to him.

"What terms are you willing to accept Voldemort?"

The dark wizard looked at the boy in a new light. He had nerve, but he also had some sense to him as well.

"I will hand over those of my followers that are extremely violent, or difficult to control. I will also order the rest to cease killing altogether. I will use legal means to gain what I want, provided that the Ministry also makes some changes. For starters, magical beings such as werewolves will be accepted and allowed to live as they wish so long as they agree to take wolfsbane each month."

Harry turned to minister Shacklebolt.

"Can you agree to those terms or do you have something to add?"

The minister gave Harry a smile before he answered.

"You are growing into a fine young man Harry Potter. I am willing to accept those terms, but the people will want something to reassure them that the Dark Lord will not revert to killing sprees."

Harry frowned in thought for a moment, and then turned to Hermione with pleading eyes. The young witch rolled her eyes at him.

"If he is willing, a block could be placed on the wand to prevent the Unforgivables from being cast."

The Dark Lord gave a nod to show his acceptance. Harry raised a hand as the minister went to speak.

"I have a couple things that I would like to add if you please?"

Voldemort looked surprised at the boy's boldness but nodded.

"First off, I want Bellatrix turned over first thing tomorrow. She's caused enough damage already and you know full well that she's completely insane. Secondly, I don't want anyone trying to kill me of my friends anymore."

Voldemort gave him an amused look.

"I already planned to turn Bellatrix in, as I have little control over her anymore. I also plan to name you as my heir if you're willing to accept it Harry Potter. Your name will not change, but it will both reassure the public as well as ensure that you never have to deal with your muggle relatives again."

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise, but it took him little time to agree to it. Minister Shacklebolt immediately signed the contract that had drawn itself up as they spoke, followed by the Dark Lord, and Harry. Dumbledore was frowning as all of his carefully laid plans were being demolished. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, only to find himself on the receiving end of one of Hermione's more vicious hexes. Even Voldemort winced at the nasty shocks the girl's hex was giving the old man. Shacklebolt was shocked that Dumbledore was about to do something to one of his students, and Harry Potter at that. He immediately called for the old man's arrest. He told Harry that he would find him another day for a statement against the old man if he chose, to which the boy nodded. Once the minister and his Aurors were gone it was just Harry, Hermione, Voldemort, and Nagini.

"I have decided to rid myself of the name Voldemort just as I have ridded myself of that appearance. I will go by my true name of Tom Riddle. I also have a gift for you Harry, as a sort of welcome to the family present for agreeing to become my heir."

He drew two snakes out of his robes. One was a glossy black with a silver stripe running down its back, the other a lavender color with a black stripe. Harry took them into his hands with gentle care and awe. The two wound themselves around his wrists and declared him their human.

"I'm your human? What does that mean?"

Tom laughed at the boy's shocked face.

"It means that they have claimed you, they are your familiars now. The Black one is venomous, and is Nagini's son. The other is his mate, and she is not venomous. You may name them whatever you wish as they do not yet have names."

Harry tilted his head as he regarded the two snakes.

"I think I'll call her Amethyst, and him Shadow. Do you two like those names?"

Twin hisses of approval answered him and he smiled.

"I can't wait show Draco and Severus. They're gonna love this."

Hermione smiled at Tom's confused look.

"He's dating the two of them. I have to admit; even I didn't see that one coming."

Tom just stared and blinked as he tried to figure that one out, much to the amusement of the Gryffindor girl. Harry was too busy talking to his new friends to even notice what the other two were doing. Nagini was watching Harry and her son with pride; she knew that the Green-eyed snake speaker would take good care of the little snakes. She hoped that his care would give them the added boost they needed to breed and have little ones of their own, but time would tell on that one.


	5. Chapter 5

Play With Fire

I have a new poll up on my page. Please go and vote. Thank you.

Warnings – Cursing, YAOI! Possible Dark!Harry (not evil tho), and any other random stuff that pops into my head (you'll be warned before each chapter if there is something to be warned about. Almost nothing is going by the books here. Dumbledore is dead, but not by Snape. Sirius is still alive, and book 7 never happened.

Disclaimer –I own nothing, Except for Amethyst and Shadow…they'll be introduced later, but they're not people.

This story was inspired by a song but is NOT a song-fic. Fire (Sexy Dance) By Paulina Rubio.

**Chapter 5**

The next day saw complete and utter chaos as the newspaper circulated through the Great Hall. Harry picked up his copy and almost started laughing. The various headlines of articles were too much.

Headmaster Dumbledore Arrested for Child Endangerment and Neglect.

Dark Lord surrenders half his forces, allows Unforgivable block placed on wand.

Dark Lord returns to his former name of Tom Riddle, names Harry Potter his heir.

Secret meeting between Potter, Minister, Dumbledore, and Dark Lord determines peace.

Harry looked around at the other students, expecting fear and anger, but what he saw was awe and admiration.

"Aww hell…Mione get me out of here before they all go bat-shit."

Hermione laughed at his reaction until she took a look around herself.

"Oh dear…Harry, you may want to run to Professor Snape now…and quickly."

He decided to take that advice and shot to Snape's side. The older wizard just smirked at him in amusement as the supposedly brave savior hid behind the fearsome potions master.

"What exactly makes you think you are any safer with me?"

Harry looked up at him with those big doe eyes and he understood why Draco said he couldn't say no.

"You won't try to steal my clothes, cut my hair, or try to slip me love potions and spells. Therefore…you are safer than that lot out there."

Severus turned and gave the advancing students his best 'I will use you for ingredients' glare and they quickly backed off. He held Harry close and covered him with his billowing robes as he helped the poor boy escape his insane fan base. They were quickly followed by the rest of the university level students. Harry decided that the Room of Requirements would be the safest place to hide so they did. Harry had the room create a cozy sitting area with several lounges and chair. Severus sat on a small loveseat, Draco next to him, and Harry splayed across their laps being petted and comforted.

"I absolutely HATE being the famous bloody savior."

Harry was pouting, which was normal following events such as these. Hermione was doing her best to cheer him up.

"Harry, it's not all bad you know. You do have two new familiars now."

Harry's eyes brightened at her words and he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his new living armbands. Severus and the rest of the Slytherins in the room went wide-eyed at the two beautiful serpents the boy showed them.

"The black one is Shadow, he's Nagini's son…she's Tom's familiar. The lavender one is his mate Amethyst. Nagini said she hopes that they might mate soon."

Severus chuckled at that.

"I think they already have Harry…Look at the female."

He carefully cast a detection spell just to be sure, and he was correct…the female was already carrying eggs. Harry was literally bouncing from excitement as he hopped off of his two Slytherins. He stopped suddenly and turned to Hermione with wide eyes. She just sighed.

"I'll look up everything I can find on dealing with a pregnant snake."

"Thanks Mione."

Everyone just laughed as his grin came back full force. Severus pulled the excited young man back onto his lap in an effort to keep him still. Ron would probably have protested if he wasn't so distracted by Seamus and Dean trying to see which one of them could make the red head blush more.

A few weeks later…

Severus and Poppy had figured out that Amethyst would have a short gestation period due to being a hybrid of some kind. When it came time for the birthing, everyone was surprised when she had live snakelings instead of eggs. The little ones were already set to go out on their own so Harry decided, with Amethyst and Shadow's permission, to give them to some of his friends as gifts. There were four of them, 3 females and 1 male. He took the dark red female and handed her to a nervous-looking Ron.

"Relax Ron; she's not going to hurt you. As your familiar she'll protect you. She's not venomous either."

"What should I call her?"

"Whatever you want to, you'll know if she likes it because she'll curl her tail around your wrist."

Ron eventually chose the name Garnet due to her coloring. Harry handed the male to Neville. This one was also not venomous and was a very light shade of purple. Neville chose the name Thistle. Ginny chose to name her light red, venomous female Ruby. Harry finally turned to Draco with a pale grey female and was astonished at the awed expression on the blonde's face.

"She's beautiful Harry. I'll call her Nightshade. You like that girl?"

The little snake curled her tail around Draco's wrist and gave him a show of her fangs. Draco figured she was probably venomous and Harry confirmed it. Draco gave Harry a fierce hug and kissed him breathless. The younger male laughed brightly.

"I take it you're happy then…I'm glad."

Severus beamed at the two he was quickly beginning to see as his. He smiled as the rest of the group began to talk about their own familiars. Blaise and Pansy were awaiting a little of kittens from their cats, Daemon was Blaise's rust-colored male and Hecate was Pansy's black female. Seamus and Dean were still looking for the right ones for them. Harry looked at Severus in curiosity.

"Do you have a familiar Severus?"

"I do, two in fact. I have a pair of Ravens named Poe and Annabelle."

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Oh that is so appropriate for you professor."

"Indeed it is Miss Granger."

Harry looked around and smiled at his extended family all joking and getting along. He curled into Severus' side and held one of Draco's hands as he observed the happy scene. A short time later and Draco realized that Harry had fallen asleep and gave Severus a soft smile and a head nod in the younger one's direction. Severus and Draco bid the rest of the group goodnight and they all left the RoR. As soon as everyone else had left, the room transformed into an elaborate bedroom with a king-sized bed. The whole place was decked with Slytherin green and Gryffindor gold. Severus resisted the urge to snort at the castle's sense of humor for fear of waking Harry. He gently placed the young man in the center of the bed and watched as Draco curled himself around the younger one. Severus followed, wrapped an arm around the two young men, and finally allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
